Many wireless communication devices (e.g., mobile phones, laptop computers, etc.) have the ability to access the internet to receive data from or send data to other communication devices. It is desirable to maintain communication between communication devices even when there is a disruption in connectivity associated with a portion of the communication network.
Conventionally, a communication device (e.g., cellular phone; computer, etc.) can be associated with a radio network subsystem (RNS), comprising one or more base stations associated with one or more radio network controllers (RNCs). The RNS also can be associated (e.g., connected) with a packet-switched (PS) core network, which can be associated (e.g., connected) with an Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia System (IMS) core network to facilitate communications between the IMS core network and the communication device. In certain instances, there can be a disruption or loss of connectivity between the PS core network and the IMS core network, and/or between the RNS and PS core network, which can result in loss of communications between the communication device and the IMS core network. It is desirable to be able to recover and maintain communications between communication devices in the communication network when there is a disruption or loss of connectivity with the PS core network.